pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pseudo
﻿Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon are a group of powerful Pokémon with a base stat total of 600, who aren't actually classified as "Legendary" because they can... * be found more than once. * Evolve. * breed. They are also part of a 3-stage Evolutionary line and have 2-types by their third evolution. They also have an exact base stat-total of 600. List of Pseudo-Legendaries Semi-Pseudo Semi-pseudo is a term used to describe a Pokémon who is often mistaken for a pseudo-Legendary, but fail to meet the criteria to be a pseudo-legendary. The most notable example of this lies in the fact that all the semi-pseudos have a base stat total that does not equal 600, so they cannot be considered pseudo-legendary by definition. Pseudo-legendary Pokémon are usually uncommon/rare. The 3-stage evolution semi-pseudo Pokémon The 2-stage evolution semi-pseudo Pokémon Trivia * Five of the seven pseudos are Dragon-type. * All of the pseudo-legendary Pokémon have an immunity. (Except for Goodra if he doesn't have the ability sap sipper; which elimilates grass type moves damage) * The Johto Region is the only region without a Dragon-type Pseudo. * Hoenn is the only region, as of yet, to contain 2 pseudo-Legendary Pokémon. ** Coincidentally, they are usually found in hard-to-find places. For example: Bagon (Salamence's basic stage) can only be found at the back of Meteor Falls Cave with the use of Surf and Waterfall. Meaning that you'd need eight Gym Badges to even think about going there. And Metagross can only be obtained after the player defeats the Elite Four and Steven, the player must then go to Steven's house, the player then receives a Beldum * Metagross is the only / -type pseudo-Legendary. * Lucario and Zoroark are mistaken as pseudo-Legendaries because of the way in which they are to be obtained. ** Lucario can only be obtained in Diamond and Pearl on Iron Island when Riley gives the player a Riolu Egg. ** Zoroark is, as of yet, the only non-Mythical Pokémon that can only be caught via an event. Because of this, it is mistaken as a Legendary. Zoroark can only be obtained when either a Raikou, Entei or Suicune is taken to Lostlorn Forest outside Nimbasa City. It is possible to obtain Zoroark's pre-evolution, Zorua, but Zorua needs an event Celebi to be captured in Black & White. However in Black & White 2 the player is given a Zorua by the sage in Driftveil City provided they have room in their party for it to fit, it seems that it was once belonged to N. *Tyranitar and Metagross are the only pseudos that cannot learn dragon-type moves by leveling up. **However, Metagross is the only pseudo that cannot learn a dragon-type move at all. *All pseudo-legendary (with the exception of salamence) have been used in a champion battle at one time or another: Lance had a Dragonite in gold/silver. Gary (Blue/Green) had a tyranitar in the rematch in fire red/leaf green. Steven had a metagross. Cynthia had a garchomp. Iris had a hydreigon and Diantha has a goodra. *All pseudo-legendary, at level 100 has the total experience of 1,250,000. Category:Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon Category:Miscellaneous